


be still my foolish heart (don't ruin this on me)

by pinksupremacist



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, They're cute, everyone is whipped for gahyeon, finally some good fucking food, gahsing is the good food btw, i wrote this in my hozier era so do what you want with that, its summer, other idols mentioned - Freeform, siyeon has tattoos bc thats v sexc and i said so, teen & up because they curse a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksupremacist/pseuds/pinksupremacist
Summary: “Ah,” She nods running a hand through her hair, and Gahyeon notices the array of tattoos going from her wrist to under the sleeve of her shirt, then her gaze trails up the girl’s slender neck to her razor-sharp jawline, before lingering on her lips and meeting her eyes. When she looks up, she can tell she’s been caught because the girl is smirking at her.She sticks her tongue out, swiping it across her bottom lip, “What’s your name?”“Gahyeon, I-I’m Gahyeon.”The girl chuckles at her and Gahyeon wishes the floor would swallow her up.“Well hi, Gahyeon,” She says, holding out her hand for a handshake, she takes it, and her hands are kind of rough engulfing Gahyeons smaller ones, “I’m Siyeon.”Or,Gahyeon stays with her sister, best friend(sugar mommy), and their weird gay friends for the summer.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im kinda nervous because this is my first fic but I hope you like it! <3
> 
> sorry for any mistakes I'm uploading this at 1 in the morning

Suppressing a yawn, she walks as fast as her legs can carry her through the airport, overly conscious of the strangers bustling about around her while trying not to bump into any of them, the familiar rhythm of a song from her playlist blasting in her right ear. She’s tired and regrets getting up earlier than she needed to run last-minute errands only to hop on a plane for some odd hours directly afterward. She’s sure she looks like a kicked puppy, her mouth curved down into a permanent pout.

“ _ Gahyeon! _ ”

Her eyebrows furrow as she looks around in confusion, then her face relaxes in relief as she sets her sights on her older sister. Gahyeon slightly picks up her speed to meet the other girl quicker. 

“Hey,” Minji grins. Gahyeon drops her suitcase and duffle bag before she’s pulled into a hug, the soothing scent of vanilla making her feel safe in her sister’s strong embrace.

“Hi,” Gahyeon pulls back, smiling big at the other girl as she takes in her appearance, black jeans with a white t-shirt, she’s always somewhat envied the way her sister could look effortlessly cool in anything, “I see you decided on purple.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Minji’s eyes sparkle behind her round glasses, running a hand through her hair, “You like?”

Gahyeon scoffs, “Duh,” then reaches up to touch the purple locks herself, “But you’d look good with any color.” 

Minji snorted, “I’m not gonna argue with you there,” and it seems her sister had done some observing of her own when she asks, “Is that my sweatshirt?”

Gahyeon looks down at her clothes, a maroon sweatshirt with the faded name of Minji’s school, exercise shorts, and beat up white converse, she opted to dress comfortably, considering she was gonna be sitting on a plane for a while.

“Uhm, yeah,” Gahyeon pulls bashfully at the soft fabric, “you left it the last time you were home,” She suddenly felt insecure under her sister’s gaze, “D-do you want it back?” 

“What?  _ Nonono _ of course not.” Minji must’ve sensed her quick change of attitude and playfully pushed her shoulder, easing the tension, “You look cute, Is all.” 

Gahyeon looks down at the dusty white floors of the airport, blush flushing her cheeks.

“Come on,” Minji picks up Gahyeons duffle and takes the suitcase into her hand walking towards the exit, “Dongie’s waiting in the car.”

“Dongie’s here?!” Gahyeon exclaims, running to catch up to the purple-haired girl. 

“Yup, and you know she’ll bitch at us the entire ride if we keep her waiting any longer.”

Gahyeon skipped in excitement, she absolutely  _ loved _ Handong, she was elegant, quick-witted, extremely funny, and even more sarcastic, one of the people Gahyeon admired most, to say the least. She had met her during Minji’s first year of university when she had brought Handong home for winter break, Gahyeon was 15. She begins to remember how they got close, which took a little time. Initially, Gahyeon was shy, really shy, and stayed locked in her room for the entire first week the other girl was at her house, then one morning, Gahyeon got caught by her parents sneaking back into her house, but luckily for her, Handong was coming back from a coffee run at the same time and covered for her with no prompting.

“ _ I asked if she wanted to come with me. _ ” Handong lied easily.

After that, Handong took it upon herself to become Gahyeons mentor, teaching her how to properly sneak back in, giving her relationship advice, and just all around being someone Gahyeon could come to if she needed to talk. She considered the older girl her best friend, and it also helped that Handong was loaded and bought her extremely expensive gifts, like the Gucci backpack she was wearing and the rose gold watch on her wrist.

So yeah, Gahyeon loved Handong, and couldn’t wait to see her.

The first thing Gahyeon noticed as they walked through the exit is that it was warm outside, and the sun-set was breathtaking, to put it mildly, she watched as shades of orange, pink, and purple danced around the sky, she stopped walking completely and pulled out her phone to take a picture of the sight.

Gahyeon shoved her phone back in her shorts pocket after sending the photo and a quick text to her friends from school, looking up to see her sister staring at her with an unreadable look on her face. “What is it?”

“It-It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Minji shook her head softly, starting to walk again. Gahyeon squinted her eyes, that was weird, “Come on, she’s over there.”

Gahyeon whipped her head around and all concerns of Minjis’s odd behavior washed away as she laid eyes on her friend. Her red bangs falling above her eyes while the rest flowed past her shoulders, wearing white pants and a blue tank top, she scrolled through her phone while leaning against a white car, having yet to notice them.

“Handong!”

She barely had enough time to put her phone away before Gahyeon ran toward her at full speed, jumping up to wrap her arms and legs around her in a koala-like fashion. Gahyeon felt Handongs hand slide around her waist, holding her in place as she extended her neck to bite her softly on the cheek.

“I missed you.” Gahyeon pulled back, grinning widely at her friend’s scrunched-up face.

Handong smirked, “I could tell.”

Gahyeon pouted, that wasn’t the response she was hoping for.

She felt hands squeeze her, “I missed you too, little one.” Handong murmured, her smirk faded into a soft smile, one that Gahyeon knew was just for her.

“You guys ready to go?” She heard Minji ask from behind

Gahyeon unwrapped her legs from around the other girl’s waist, placing her feet back on the ground, turning to look at Minji. She couldn’t see her bags so she assumed her sister had put them in the trunk already. 

Gahyeon nodded, smiling hopefully at her, “Can I sit in the front?”

~~~ 

“No but seriously, Dongie, your car is awesome,” Gahyeon said, trying to get a better look from the window of the diner they were in. The sun went down completely, so she was having trouble seeing it. The ride from the airport was a little over an hour, so Minji suggested when they get some food about halfway through the ride, Gahyeon excitedly agreed, and Handong couldn’t say no to Gahyeon. So there they were, in a semi-crowded diner, catching up. Although, the ‘catching up’ was mainly just Gahyeon complaining about finals, professors, and talking about her friends from school, with them occasionally responding when appropriate. But she didn’t mind and knew they didn’t either. Somewhere down the line, the conversation had switched from Gahyeon to Handong’s BMW.

“Yeah?” Handong raised an eyebrow at her, “Do you want it?”

Gahyeons mouth falls open and she’s vaguely aware of Minji choking on her sprite across from them, but she can’t bring herself to care because she just got offered a  _ fucking car _ that was probably worth more than her tuition.

“You-you’re kidding,” Gahyeon responds because there’s no way this is happening.

“Dong, you got that thing like 6 months ago,” Minji deadpans and Handong rolls her eyes at the sisters.

“Gahyeonie, I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t serious.” She says, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Come on, just take it. I know you want to~” She finished in a singing like tone. 

Gahyeon chewed on her bottom lip, of course, she wanted the car, but this was too much for Handong to give her and she had given her a _ lot _ , “I don’t know…”

“Just-just think of it as a- _ a _ present!” Handong nods, “Yeah,” She snaps her fingers, “For making it halfway through university.”

Gahyeon’s face twists in apprehension, and it reads because Minji joins Handon’s side, “You said it yourself, Gah, it’s a really nice car.”

Gahyeon looks between the two of them who are looking at her with smiles of anticipation.

“.....Ugh, fine, I guess.” She pretends to be uninterested, staring at her pancakes.

Handong pulls her into a one-armed hug, and Minji whistles appreciatively, “Baby's first car, I’m impressed.” 

“Wait,” Gahyeon removes herself from Handongs embrace, moving back to her side of the booth, “What are you gonna drive?”

Handong waves her fork dismissively, “My mom owes me a bribe gift, so I’ll just get her to buy me a new one.”

“Why? What’d she do now?” Minji snickered. Gahyeon wants to know too, so she looks at Handong expectantly.

“So you know how I went home a few weeks ago? For that gala thing?” They both nod. “Yeah, so my flight got in earlier than it was supposed to and I’m one hundred percent sure she wasn’t expecting to see me so soon because if she  _ was _ , I wouldn’t have the image in my head of her fucking the pool boy.”

“Oh wow.”

“omg?”

“Disgusting I know, and she’s afraid I’ll tell my dad-”

“Isn’t he cheating on her too, though?” Minji interjects.

“Mhm, But,” Handong holds a finger up, chewing on a piece of chicken. “She doesn’t know that, So I figured I’ll strike while the iron is hot and ask for a new car.”

Gahyeon grimaces, pushing her food around on her plate, “I don’t understand why they won’t just get a divorce.”

Handong shrugs, “I don’t either, but what I  _ do _ know is the longer they play their stupid games, the more things I get.”

Gahyeon nods, but she doesn’t get it. Why would you stay with someone if you didn’t love them? Isn’t that like preventing your own happiness or something?

Minji leans back in her seat and lets out a laugh, “Siyeon’s gonna be pissed you’re giving away that car.”

“Why?”

“Are you serious?” Minji asked with a smile plastered on her face that reminded Gahyeon of an emoji. “You know she’s been drooling over that thing since the day you got it.”

“Well I like her more than I like Siyeon so she gets the car.” 

A sly grin appears on Gahyeons face, she doesn’t know this ‘Siyeon’ person, but she couldn’t help but feel smug. She goes to respond but a yawn breaks out instead. 

Handong looks at her with concern in her eyes, “You tired, little one?”

Gahyeon shakes her head, “No I-” then she yawns again, and Handong giggles at her.

Minji stands up, reaching over to grab her hand, “Yeah you are, baby. Come on.” Gahyeon sees no point in fighting it, so she takes her sister’s outstretched hand, standing up too.

Her eyes widen at the two one hundred dollar bills Handong leaves at the table, but she’s too tired to say anything, so she lets herself be led away from the table and out the door.

~~~

“Gahyeon.”

“Gahyeonie, baby, wake up.”

She feels a gentle push on her shoulders and her eyes flutter open to see Minji staring at her. She smiles back tiredly, sitting up in the back seat, Handong had a spare blanket back there, plus, she was able to lie down almost fully.

“We’re here,” Gahyeon slowly climbs out of the car, stretching her limbs.

“Holy  _ shit _ .” She gawks in awe at the large house, (more like mini-mansion) in front of her. This is where she was gonna be staying for the next 3 and a half months?

Minji hummed in agreement, “So I was thinking, after we go inside you could say hi to the girls, then I’ll show you to your room so you can get some rest.” 

Gahyeon attached herself to Minji’s arm, closing her eyes momentarily, “That’s fine.” And they started walking towards the front door that was already open.

Minji guided her inside the house, “You can leave your shoes over there,” She pointed to a pile near the door, kicking off her own. Gahyeon nodded sleepily, trying to take hers off without falling over. As soon as she finished, she reattached herself to Minji, leaning heavily on her sister's arm.

Minji laughed, “If you’re really that tired I can show you to your room and you can meet them tomorrow.”

“No no, I can do it now,” Gahyeon stifled a yawn, snuggling deeper into her, “But quick please?” She glanced around the huge house, “and where’s Dongie?”

“They’re in the kitchen, I think.” Minji walked pulling Gahyeon along. 

“Yoohyeon I said jump!”

“God, could you quit being so controlling, can’t you see I was fucking trying-”

“Guys!” Handong cut the two girls arguing off, as they stepped into the kitchen, there was an island in the middle with a black and white marble table-top, and the counters matched it. “Shut up for a sec, we have a guest.”

“Well, well, well,” The tallest girl sitting at the island with long black hair said, grinning at her widely, clicking off a device Gahyeon assumed was a switch, “Who’s this?”

“Gahyeon that’s Yoohyeon,” Minji pointed to the girl with long black hair, She waved excitedly at Gahyeon, “and that’s Yubin,” she points to a girl with dark brown shoulder-length hair and bangs sweeping over her eyes, who gives her a small smile and a nod, “Guys this is my sister Gahyeon.”

Minji looked around, “Where’s Bora and Siyeon?” 

“They’re at the bar,” The girl Yubin answers, “We’re supposed to meet them in 20, you comin’?”

“Uhm..” Minji nibbled on her bottom lip, “I don’t know.”

“You can go, it’s fine,” Gahyeon said, knowing her sister was only skeptical about going because of her. “There’s really no point in staying because I’ll probably be asleep in the next 10 minutes.”

Minji stared at her for a good measure before conceding, “Okay,” Then she turned to address the 3 remaining girls, “I’ll show her to her room then we’ll head out.”

She followed Minji back into the living room and up the stairs to a long hallway, “The bathroom is that open door on the left, and this,” She opened one of the many closed doors, “is your room.”

The room was big, but after seeing the downstairs she was expecting that, the walls were pastel purple, there was a queen-sized bed pushed up against the wall in the middle of the room, and a white dresser across from it, the room itself was bland, but she didn’t mind, she felt she could give it some life.

“Do you like it?” Minji asked nervously from her spot over by the door, “I chose purple because you said it was your favorite.”

“I love it, Ji,” She plopped herself down on the bed, “It’s bigger than my dorm room, that’s for sure.” 

“Okay, well, uhm, great, I’ll bring your bags in when we get back.”

Gahyeon nodded nestling into the pillow.

“Call me if you need anything.”

“Mhm.”

“And If I don’t-”

“Minji,” Gahyeon sat up throwing a look at her sister.

“What?”

“Get out.”

~~~

Gahyeon felt refreshed, she just showered after sleeping for 10 hours in her really big and even softer bed. She walked out of the bathroom and back to her room. It was a little messy because she hadn’t unpacked yet, she just rumbled around her suitcase for the long black t-shirt and shorts she was wearing. Sure she  _ could _ unpack now, but she didn’t feel like it, she’ll just get Minji or Handong to do it for her. She grabbed her phone and made her way downstairs. She’s sure she’s the only one up because it was still pretty early, but she didn’t mind having this huge place to herself for a while.

Because she was out of it the night before she didn’t have a chance to fully examine the house, and it was nice, really nice. There was an extra-large black leather U-shaped sectional in the middle of the living room, with a fluffy white rug on the dark brown hardwood floors, and a tv that she wanted to guess was around 80 inches hung on the wall, directly in front of the couch. (which was the best part of the house in her humble opinion)

She walked into the kitchen and started looking for a mug, she wanted coffee and to make use of the expensive-looking appliances placed around the counter. 

After rummaging around a bit she finally finds one and spins around only to almost drop it. She was about to scream, but it came out as a little squeak. There was a girl, standing across from leaning against the island. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” She says. Her intense eyes on Gahyeon.

Gahyeon wants to say something, but her breath is caught in her throat because the hottest person she’s ever seen in her life is standing in front of her, so she nods instead.

“So  _ you’re _ Minji’s Ivy league sister, huh?” She asks, her deep voice making Gahyeons heart speed up.

“I-I guess,”

“You guess or you know?” The girl counters quickly raising an amused eyebrow, leaning forward slightly. She turns, looks around the room, then back at her, “Or does Minji have another sister I don’t know about?”

“No, I’m-I am.” Gahyeon manages to stammer out, heat rises up her neck and to her cheeks.

“Ah,” She nods running a hand through her hair, and Gahyeon notices the array of tattoos going from her wrist to under the sleeve of her shirt, then her gaze trails up the girl’s slender neck to her razor-sharp jawline, before lingering on her lips and meeting her eyes. When she looks up, she can tell she’s been caught because the girl is smirking at her.

She sticks her tongue out, swiping it across her bottom lip, “What’s your name?”

“Gahyeon, I-I’m Gahyeon.” 

The girl chuckles at her and Gahyeon wishes the floor would swallow her up.

“Well hi, Gahyeon,” She says, holding out her hand for a handshake, she takes it, and her hands are kind of rough engulfing Gahyeons smaller ones, “I’m Siyeon.”

  
  


**[Gahyeon]**

lakslajsks

HELP

SHES SO

SHES SO SEXYGAFHAG

**[Chaeyoung]**

lmao what

**[Felix]**

good morning to you, too

**[Yeonjun]**

omg who bestie

**[Yeji]**

it's too early for bottom talk


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes i'm uploading this at 3 am
> 
> also, i edited some stuff in the first chapter, but nothing changed, so you don't have to go back and read or anything.

“Come in!” Gahyeon shouted from the comfort of her bed, the sound of the movie playing on her laptop acting as background music, while she mindlessly scrolled through her social media apps.

Yoohyeon cracked the door, popping her head in, “Uh, Bora said come get you for dinner.”

Gahyeon paused the movie, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, “Tell her I’ll eat later.”

Yoohyeon stepped further into the room, “No-no, you don’t understand, She  _ insisted _ .”

Gahyeon noticed Yoohyeon looked slightly panicked and blamed it on the fact that Bora probably scared the poor girl, but she wasn’t surprised, her sisters’ girlfriend  _ was _ scary. Not to Gahyeon though, to Gahyeon, Bora was loud, crazy, tactless, and obnoxious in a way that would have anyone else run for the hills, but she was also funny, caring, and the most supportive person Gahyeon had ever met. She loved the older girl like a sister but found her persistence, in this case, annoying. Why didn’t she get that Gahyeon doesn’t want to sit and eat dinner when she could just do it in her room, where she didn’t have to see  _ her _ .

“Well tell her I  _ insist _ on staying up here.” She pushed back.

“Look-”

“What's the hold up?” Bora suddenly appeared from behind the door, startling Yoohyeon a bit, cutting what she was going to say.

“I was just-”

“There is no hold up,” Gahyeon crossed her arms, Yoohyeon getting interrupted again, “I’m not going.”

Bora switched her stance and she heard Yoohyeon mutter a small ‘yikes’ before slipping out of the room, ”Yes, you are.”

Bora was stubborn, but Gahyeon was too, so she pressed a button on her laptop, starting her movie, figuring if she ignored her she’d go away.

She heard a huff before her computer was abruptly slammed.

“Okay, what the  _ hell _ is your problem?” Bora was standing over her, and she could tell the older girl was starting to get annoyed by the scowl on her face and the hand on her hip.

“I don’t have a problem,” Gahyeon shot back, “and I was watching that,” She goes to grab the device, but Bora pulls it out of her reach before she gets the chance.

“I’m not an idiot,” Bora scoffs, “you’ve barely left this room the entire time you’ve been here, and Minji said you spoke like three words to her after she helped you unpack.”

Gahyeon paused, she can admit she’s been a little distant, it’s just that her run-in with Siyeon affected her more than it should have. She’d never been rendered absolutely useless like that with a girl before, with  _ anyone _ before. Normally, she knew what she was getting into before she was approached, so she had complete control over the outcome, she  _ always _ had the control. But this time was different, This time, some stupidly hot girl smirked at her and she almost fucking fainted. Gahyeon’s pride was bruised. To prevent even more panicked embarrassment, she decided to lock herself in her room so  _ that _ could never happen again. But she wasn’t gonna tell anyone that.

Her lack of response made Bora sigh in exasperation, “If you don’t wanna talk about it, fine, but you’ve been acting like a brat for no reason, and quite frankly it’s getting on my nerves, so get up, and get ready, dinner starts in 5.”

Bora walks toward the half-open door before stopping to look at Gahyeon, addressing her again, “Oh, and you’re coming with me to the studio tomorrow.”

“...What?”

“Relax,” Bora rolled her eyes, “I’m not gonna make you dance or anything, Handong thinks you should get out the house, and to be honest I do too, so you’re coming with me.” With that, she leaves, and Gahyeon shoves her face into her pillow, letting out an angered scream.

~~~

“So I heard Dongie gave you her car.”

“Yup,” Gahyeon answered shortly, turning her head away to stare at passing cars and looking at the stores running along the block they were driving down. She was still mad with Bora about the day before, making her come down for dinner when she said she didn’t want to, calling her a brat unwarranted, and waking her up early just so she could sit in a smelly dance studio with a bunch of strangers for god knows how long? Yeah, she was still angry. 

Dinner was a drag too, she didn’t join in on any of the conversations they were having, and that Siyeon girl fucking  _ smiled _ at her, causing her to almost choke on her food, she ended up going to bed in an even worse mood because she felt so damn pathetic.

“That thing is nice,” Bora said, “When do you plan on taking it out?”

“Whenever.”

Bora nodded, they sat in silence as the older girl drove, then swiftly pulled the car over. Gahyeon looked around in confusion but didn’t say anything. 

“I’m sorry,” Bora broke the silence, after they sat there for a little, “about yesterday. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

Her voice was softer than it usually was so Gahyeon knew she was being genuine, she stayed quiet though, only acknowledging the older girl with a nod.

“It’s just-,” Bora sighed, turning to look at her, “I forced you to dinner because Minji thinks you don’t wanna be here.”

“Huh?” Gahyeon looked at Bora in confusion, “Why would she think that?”

“Why  _ wouldn’t _ she think that?” Bora threw her hands up, “She was really excited when you finally told her you would come, and now you’re here and you won’t even talk to her?”

Her anger melted away and was replaced with guilt and shame. Gahyeons and Minji’s relationship wasn’t very strong growing up, and she’d be the first to admit that it’s not as strong as it could be, but Minji was working overtime, trying to make it up to her and build their relationship. How could she be so selfish and in her head to the point where she didn’t even notice how she was making her sister feel? 

“I….I’m sorry,” Gahyeons eyes fell to her lap, “I didn’t-”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Bora placed a comforting hand on Gahyeons shoulder, “Just...try to make an effort from now on, yeah?”

Gahyeon nodded, “But I  _ am _ sorry for being a brat, though.”

Bora cracked a playful smirk, “Don’t worry about it, you’re always a brat.”

Gahyeon let out a small growl and punched Bora hard on the arm, causing her to let out her infamous laugh.

“No, but really,” Bora said when the laughter in the car finally subsided, Gahyeon was glad all the tension in the car had faded and the energy was light, like how it normally was between the two of them, “Your sister missed you, Dongie missed, and  _ I _ missed you, so please, talk to us if you need space, we’ll understand.”

“I will, I promise,” She told her earnestly.

Bora grinned at her before starting up her car again, “And you’ll probably never get an opportunity like this again, so I suggest you use it wisely.”

“Opportunity like what?” Gahyeon tilted her head in confusion.

“Like  _ this _ ,” Bora took her right hand off the steering wheel momentarily, waving her hand around in the air, “Look at it this way, you have a sister who’s totally whipped for you, a best friend who literally throws money at you unprovoked, and I know you don’t know the others yet, but really fun roommates who are up for anything. You have  _ freedom _ ,” Bora stressed, “You have an  _ entire _ summer where you can basically do whatever you want with a bunch of idiots who will enable you.”

Gahyeon nods, a wistful look on her face, she’d never thought about it that way.

“Well,  _ I’m _ not an idiot,” Bora adds as an afterthought, “but I’ll still enable you.”

~~~

“ _ Order #32! _ ” 

Gahyeon put her phone away, walking over to grab her order of coffee and croissants. She had sat in the studio for about an hour switching between scrolling through her phone and watching Bora. The older girl was putting the finishing touches on the choreography she made for the dance group she was on while she was in school. Gahyeon didn’t mind though, she loved seeing Bora in action, her sharp and fluid movements, the way she had such intense focus on executing every move perfectly, while barely breaking a sweat, it was a fascinating sight, to say the least. 

But inevitably, she did get bored so Bora gave her some money and sent her down the street to a coffee shop. (Gahyeon pocketed the money, conveniently failing to mention Handong had left a credit card on her bedside table while she was sleeping.) 

As she made her way back to the studio she couldn’t help but think about what Bora said to her in the car, about this being the most freedom she’ll ever have in her life. Now, it’s not like she was locked in a dungeon or anything, but her parents were pretty strict and preferred if school was their one and only priority, so she had to do anything remotely fun, discreetly. This new prospect of liberation sent warmth through her. She had an opportunity to do whatever she desired and she was hung up about some girl who she hadn’t even spoken to for five minutes? Gahyeon shook her head, feeling disappointed in herself, that would change  _ today _ .

With this revelation, she walked into the studio feeling lighter, this was going to be her summer, and no one would stop that. 

( _ Especially  _ not a painfully hot girl with tattoos and a deep voice that made her weak in the knees.)

~~~

Gahyeon spent an additional half an hour watching Bora dance and trying to follow along to the plot of some Netflix show playing on her phone. Then a group of girls walked in. Gahyeon wasn’t alarmed because she figured these were the girls from Bora’s old dance team. She didn’t rush to introduce herself, instead, waiting to see what Bora was going to do. Thankfully, she doesn’t have to wait long because after addressing one girl with shoulder-length brown hair who was wearing a grey muscle shirt and black joggers, she waves Gahyeon over.

“Gah,” Bora says when Gahyeon is next to her, from this close, she can see her honey-blonde hair sticking to her forehead, slick with sweat from all the dancing she’d been doing, “This is Sooyoung, Wheein, Soojin, Seungyeon, Ryujin, and Seulgi.” She points to each girl individually, Gahyeon nods locking their names in.

“Guys this is Minji’s little sister, Gahyeon.” She waves at them and they all return it with different levels of enthusiasm, “She’s sitting in with us today.”

“Your super hot girlfriend has a super hot sister and you didn’t say anything?” The one with blue hair, Ryujin, says looking at Bora, “I can’t believe I ever thought you cared about me.”

The other girls make noises of annoyance and disapproval while warming up and Bora rolls her eyes at her, “Please be anywhere but in my face.”

Gahyeon giggles quietly walking back to her seat, when she sat down she picked up her phone, and popped her headphones in, trying to continue her show.

She doesn’t know how long she sits there, entranced in her phone, but her focus is broken when someone sits on the other side of the couch she was sitting on.

“Hi,” Gahyeon greets.

“Hey,” Ryujin responds easily.

“Did you need anything or..?”

“Yeah-yeah, Uhm, So Gahyeon-”

“Gahyeon?” She tilts her head side-ways, a confused pout on her face, “Don’t you mean “Minji’s super hot little sister”?”

Ryujin cringes when she realizes she’s being messed with, then bashfully scratches the back of her neck, “I’m sorry if I came off too strong,”

“You’re fine,” Gahyeon shakes her head, a smirk lifting at the end of her lips. Sure, it was a little mean to tease someone she just met, but the girl made it easy, plus, it made her feel better, knowing she hadn’t lost her touch, “It was cute.”

“Right, so uhm-”

“Are you guys finished yet?” Gahyeon asked, looking around the room, the rest of the girls and Bora were sitting around talking, so it looked like it. And she thought it would be best to make conversation before the blue-haired girl  _ actually _ did what she came over to do, which was ask her out. She knew that because she had been in situations like this many times before.

“Yeah⎼well for today,” She answers, relaxing back on the couch, Gahyeon can tell she’s getting less nervous, “It usually takes about 2 days to learn the choreo, and the rest is practice, practice, practice.”

“Really? 2 days? That dance looked kinda hard.”

Ryujin shakes her head, “We’ve done way harder, besides, when you’ve been doing this for a long time it’s like second-nature.”

Gahyeon turns back to her, “So what did you need?”

“Uh- I heard you just got in town,” She pauses, Gahyeon nods in confirmation, “And I wanted to ask if you may be needed someone to show you around? Like a tour guide or something?” 

Ryujin looks at her hopefully, “Come on, it’ll be fun”

Gahyeon twisted her lips, “You barely know me.”   
  


“I wanna get to know you, though,” She counters quickly, “This is a damn good way, too.”

“You’re very,” Gahyeon squinted, trying to find the right words, “straightforward.” 

The blue-haired girl shrugged, “I know what I want.”

“And that is?”

“To-”

“You guys can stop now,” Bora interrupts, “It’s making me sick and I haven’t eaten yet.”

Gahyeon rolls her eyes, “No need to be so rude, Bora.”

“I’m used to it,” Ryujin sighs dramatically, standing up, “We were done anyway- _ Wait _ !” She says suddenly, “Gimme your phone.”

“Why?” She hands it over, getting Ryujins in return.

“Number,” She smirks, “Just in case you wanna take me up on that offer.”

Gahyeon hears Bora huff, so she deliberately types her number in slowly, “Here,” she stands up when she’s finally finished, handing the dancer her phone back.

Their fingers brush when they exchange phones and Ryujin shoots her a wink, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

~~~

“You and Ryujin were pretty cozy,” Bora muses, eyes focused on the road, they were on their way back to the house after stopping for take-out, since both of them were hungry, Bora even brought some for the rest of the girls.

Gahyeon hums in acknowledgment.

“You like her?” 

“I mean,” Gahyeon thinks for a second, “She’s nice, seems fun.” She thinks back to their quick playful banter, nibbling on her bottom, “But I think we’d be better as friends.”

“That’s understandable,” Bora looks over at her for a second before putting her eyes back on the road, “It’d do you some good making friends, it’ll get you out the house and there’s really no need to spend your summer tied down.”

“It’s not that I have a problem being tied down,” Gahyeon leans back in her seat, “I just-I don’t know.”

Bora raises an intrigued eyebrow, “Ooh, do you have your eye on someone?”

Siyeon immediately flashes through her mind, “No!” And she fears she answered too fast, not wanting the older girl to pry, but she didn’t seem to notice, occupied with rummaging around the console between them.

“What are you looking for anyway?” Gahyeon changes the subject.

She pulls out a little white device with a button on it, “This.”

“What is it?”

“It’s how we get through,” Bora presses the button, and the gate opens slowly by itself. Why hadn’t she seen this before? Well, she knows why, but still, what the fuck?

Gahyeon grabs the bag of food, and Bora goes to unlock the door.

“ _ GUYS! _ ” She screeches as soon as they get in and Gahyeon flinches, not having had enough time to cover the ear, “FOODS HERE!”

“For fuck sake, could you be any louder?” Gahyeon hisses walking into the kitchen, the bag was getting heavy and she was starving.

“My bad,” Bora shrugs, but she didn’t seem sorry.

Minji, Yoohyeon, and Handong file into the kitchen, Yoohyeon immediately making a b-line to the bag of food on the island, “What’d you get me?”

“Your usual.”

She fist pumps, digging her hand in the bag. Gahyeon shakes her head, dragging Handong along so they could grab their food, too. 

“Where are the others?” Bora looked between Handong and Yoohyeon, Minji had her wrapped around her from behind, so as they walked toward the table, it looked more like a waddle.

“Binnie’s in the bathroom,” Yoohyeon said through a mouthful of food.

Handong grabbed a napkin, dabbing the girl’s face, “Don’t talk with your mouthful,” Yoohyeon smiled sheepishly, and Handong turned back to Bora, “Siyeon’s outback.”

“Outback?” Gahyeon looked around the table, “What's outback?”

“The pool and gym,” Minji answered with her face in Bora’s neck.

“There’s a gym here?” Gahyeons jaw dropped, “And a pool?”

“Yeah,” Handong pushed her lightly, “You would know that if you came out of your room.”

She pouted, muttering, “you still could’ve told me.”

“Gahyeon,” Bora looked at her, “Can you go get Siyeon?”

She froze, “What? Why me?”   
  


“Because you’re the only one who hasn’t started eating,” She responds in a ‘duh’ like tone.

“But Minji hasn’t started, either.”

They all turned their attention to her sister, who wasn’t even paying attention to them, her face still in Bora’s neck.

Gahyeon huffs, “Fine.” She begrudgingly stood from her seat, “Where am I going anyway?”

“You see that brown roof over there? On the right?” Handong points through the transparent door.

Gahyeon nods.

“The gym is in there.”

Huffing again, She slides the door open, making the trek to the gym. Who even has a fucking gym in their house anyway? It’s not long before she finally gets there and her breath gets caught in her throat. Siyeon was doing pull-ups, her back to the younger girl. Gahyeon contemplates running back to the main house and lying to the others about seeing a raccoon or something, but she can’t look away from the black-haired girls contracting muscles. 

She closes her eyes and shakes her head as if to say, ‘get a hold of yourself,’ She pulled the sliding door open walking inside, as she gets closer to Siyeon, she can see a tattoo on the back of her neck because her hair was tied in a bun on top of her head. 

Gahyeon noticed the AirPods in her ears and rolled her eyes when she realized she would have to touch Siyeon to get her attention. It seemed that everything that could go wrong for her at this moment was going wrong. Gahyeon breathed out harshly, clenching her fists, she could do this. 

She decides to walk around Siyeons front, not wanting to scare the girl. They make eye contact when Siyeon notices she’s there, she easily drops to her feet after doing one last pull up.

“Hey,” She says breathlessly, her voice, impossibly deeper, walking closer to her.

“Hi uhm,” Gahyeon manages out, “Bora bought dinner,” She awkwardly throws her thumb behind her back. 

“She did?” Both of Siyeons eyebrows raise, Gahyeon nods, “Hell yeah, I’m starving.”

Gahyeon nods again and turns on her heels to walk back as fast as possible, maybe she should’ve been paying attention to her surroundings because the next thing she knows, she’s falling.

She doesn’t hit the floor, though. She would thank the strong hands gripping her waist, but she can’t focus on anything but her heart beating in her ears. 

Siyeon stands her up, eyebrows furrowing in concern, “You okay?”

Gahyeon nods, a ragged breath escaping her, she wasn’t even gonna  _ attempt _ to speak.

Siyeon grins at her, small, but warmly, concern still in her eyes, “Good, that’s good.”

She steps aways from Gahyeon, finally removing her hands, “I’ll walk you back,” She goes to grab her things, and she can feel her heartbeat calming down, “I would hate if you fell and did anything to that pretty face of yours.”

Gahyeon sucks in a barely audible breath, she was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading <3  
> sorry i don't have more to say, i'm v tired :((
> 
> twt: eternalgah just in case you have any questions or want a new somnie moot, lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry y'all omg jsdghcdj, also im sorry for any mistakes its almost 2 am

Things have been getting better, or easier more like. After promising Bora she’d make an effort, she started leaving her room for more than just going to the bathroom, and sneaking into Dongie’s room to use her ensuite shower. (What? The water pressure was better there.) Also, she started getting to know Yoohyeon and Yubin, and she liked her new housemates. 

Yoohyeon was fun, her energetic and enthusiastic nature was contagious, plus, she always made sure to include Gahyeon in whatever she was doing, whether it was asking her if she wanted to take a drive to the grocery store, or seeing if she wanted to play video games or watch tv with her.

Yubin was fun, too, but in a different way. A way that reminded her of Handong. She was quick to counter everyone’s teasing with a witty comeback of her own, she was funny, but not loud about it so Gahyeon had to pay close attention to her, just to catch her jokes. She was the calm to the energetic storm of the house but also knew how to have a good time.

She didn’t get close to Siyeon, though, and it was due to a lack of trying. She stayed as far away from the older girl as possible. But hey, at least she learned how to breathe normally around her, that had to count for something. Despite the distance between the two, Siyeon threw smirks and smiles at Gahyeon here and there, which always sent her spiraling into what they could possibly mean. For all she knew, Siyeon probably only saw her as Minji’s little sister, and she didn’t want to get her hopes up.

But Now? Right now she was bored. Maybe the others were right when they said she needed to get out of the house. Sighing, she lifted herself into a sitting position on her bed, grabbing her phone from the bedside table. She fiddles with it for a little, before clicking it on, catching the time displayed on her lock screen.

_ 10:09 _ a.m

It seemed that right now was as good a time as any. She opened the messaging app on her phone.

**[Ryujin]**

good morning **🥰**

**[Gahyeon]**

hey

good morning

**[Gahyeon]**

sry for being so late lol

**[Ryujin]**

np

what’re you doing today?

**[Ryujin]**

and don’t say staying in!

that’s lame

**[Gahyeon]**

🙄🙄

i was gonna ask to hang out

but

**[Gahyeon]**

i’m lame so…….

**[Ryujin]**

i didn’t say you were lame😩

**[Ryujin]**

i said staying in is lame

**[Gahyeon]**

mhm 

**[Ryujin]**

ur cute when ur all

annoyed like this

**[Gahyeon]**

i-

bye

**[Ryujin]**

omg no don’t leave

**[Ryujin]**

ur so sexy, haha

**[Gahyeon]**

**🤢**

currently throwing my phone

of a cliff

**[Ryujin]**

whatever

**[Ryujin]**

you finally gonna

let me show you around?

**[Gahyeon]**

be at my place

by like 12?

**[Ryujin]**

ofc

send me ur address?

After sending her address she clicks her phone off, then leans back on her bed. A small smile made its way onto her face. If she was being honest, she was excited to see Ryujin again. The two had been texting nonstop since they met about 2 weeks ago. She was a breath of fresh air, considering Gahyeon had been surrounded by the same people for almost a month. She kinda felt like she was wasting her “Summer of Freedom”, as she liked to call it. But Ryujin made her feel slightly better with her stupid jokes and unruly flirting. Gahyeon did however make it known to the other girl that she wasn’t interested in her romantically, and she seemed to understand. 

Gahyeon checked the time on her phone again.

_ 10:17 _ , it read. She decided she wasn’t going to rush, instead, taking her time gathering her things for a shower.

~~~

She walked down the stairs gathering her long, dark hair into a ponytail, and made her way into the kitchen. She hadn’t eaten yet and wanted to grab something before she left, but much to her disdain, the kitchen was occupied. She was really hoping to avoid everyone else because she knew they would have questions. So she walked to the fridge, ignoring the eyes she felt on her.

“Look at you all dressed up,” Gahyeon winced at Handongs teasing words, then she rolled her eyes, surveying the fridge, there were gross looking green smoothies that probably belonged to her sister, some vegetables, grapes, and leftovers from previous dinners. She would make something quick like a sandwich but she didn’t think she had much time. Since she couldn’t find anything she wanted to eat at the moment, she closed the refrigerator door and turned around.

“So…?” Handong prompted with a stupid smug look on her face, the others, Minji and Bora were sitting around the island, looking at her too, with varying levels of interest.

“So...? What?” Gahyeon crossed her arms. She knew playing dumb wouldn’t get her out of this, but it would annoy the people pestering her so she did it anyway.

“Why’re you dressed up?” Bora asked from behind her laptop screen, her smirk matched Handongs.

“I’d hardly call  _ this _ dressed up,” She quipped, motioning to her outfit a slightly oversized red t-shirt that was cropped, so it showed some midriff and a short black jean skirt.

“You know what we meant,” Bora rolled her eyes, shutting her laptop.

“No, no, I don’t think I do,” She grabs an apple from the bowl sitting on the island counter, green her favorite.

“If you don’t wanna tell us, it’s fine,” Minji chimes in, “ _ But _ , I would like to know so,” She motions to the seat across from them, “If you will.”

She takes the seat, “I’m going out with a friend.”

The others are confused⎼which yeah, made a lot of sense because she had barely left the house as it was, so they were probably wondering how she could have made a friend-

“Wait,” Bora says suddenly, “It’s Ryujin isn’t it?”

Gahyeon nods slowly, taking a bite, “There isn’t a problem? Is there?” The way she raises her eyebrow may suggest she’s challenging Bora, and subconsciously, maybe she is in some way. But both Minji and Bora had a habit of treating her like a baby and she wasn’t really in the mood to deal with that.

Bora shakes her head, “There’s no problem,” And must’ve picked up on Gahyeons slight change of energy because she says, “I just remember you saying you weren’t into her.”

“And I’m  _ not _ ,” She says a little forcefully, looking back at her, which leads them to a weird, tense staring contest, neither can seem to break. “She’s showing me around.”

Handong notices and comes to the rescue, whose, Gahyeon doesn’t know, “Who’s Ryujin.”

Bora pulls her eyes away first, answering, “One of my dancers.”

“Oh,” Minji nods, “I know her, she’s a cute kid. A little flirty though,” She scrunches her face then turns to Gahyeon, “But if you  _ were _ into her, then that’s your business.”

She wasn’t expecting that from her sister, but she nods in appreciation nonetheless. Then Bora says, “Look,” capturing her attention again, “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that, but Ryujin isn’t really….the relationship type, and I don’t want you to get hurt.” She finishes and Gahyeon gets it.

“You don’t need to worry about me,” She starts, then she glances down at her phone screen, the message ‘ _ almost there _ ’ displayed on it, “Besides, I already told her it wasn’t like that.” This seems to relax Bora who nods.

Handong hums, “Have fun, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Gahyeon stands up, walking out of the kitchen, “That doesn’t limit me in the slightest,” She deadpans, trying to type a response to Ryujin, but before she knows it, she slams into a solid figure and the smell of lemongrass fill her senses letting her know who she just bumped into without even having to look up.  _ Siyeon _ .

“You really gotta watch where you’re going,” She’s amused, and her hands are on Gahyeons shoulders, steadying her.

“I-yeah, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” The slight rasp to Siyeons low voice sends shivers down her spine. Gahyeon is glad they can’t be seen from the kitchen, she wouldn’t know how to explain this to them. “Just be more careful.” She smiles softly, giving her shoulder a squeeze, then let’s go to walk past her.

She’s still a little dazed, but this was the only time she was that close to Siyeon with completely losing it, that’s gotta count for something.

~~~

“Shit dude, that sucks.” 

“Yeah,” Gahyeon pouts pathetically, “It does.” 

After picking her up, Ryujin took her all around the city, to the park where they fed birds and Ryujin told her how she and her friends go there at night when it’s empty to play games in the dark, Gahyeon said to invite her sometime. She took her to the arcade and was pleasantly shocked when Gahyeon beat her at everything they played. She claimed she was letting her win but in reality, Ryujin was a shit gamer. They went to the mall and walked around talking before getting dinner. Now, they were at someplace she forgot the name of, but apparently, everyone, as Ryujin told her, comes here to eat.

“So what are you gonna do?” Ryujin takes a bite out of her burger. Gahyeon told her about her crush on Siyeon during one of their many text conversations and offered a listening ear.

“I dunno,” She shrugs, stirring her milkshake, “I was trying to ignore it, ignore  _ her _ , but,” She sighs, “I dunno.”

“There’s your problem.”

“What’s my problem?”

“You’re trying to ignore it, that’s why it’s racking your brain like this,” She answers matter-of-factly, “Your brain is probably swimming with all these what-ifs.”

“Yeah, it is, and if I ignore it, it will eventually go away.” Gahyeon rolls her eyes.

“That’s stupid.”

“Hey!”

“What it’s true,” She defends holding her hand up, “I say you should just talk to her.

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can, just stop being a pussy, it’s that simple.” Gahyeon throws a fry at her, she smirks when she swiftly catches it in her mouth.

“I wouldn’t even know what to talk to her about,” She whines.

“That’s why you have to _ talk to her _ , I’m not saying it has to be this long deep discussion, like, you could literally just ask her about her day,”

“But what if I do and she only sees me as a little sister or something. Or what if-” 

“You’re making this way harder than it needs to be,” Ryujin cuts her off, “You won’t know unless you try. And as for the sister thing, just show her you’re an option before her mind can even get to that.”

“An option?” Gahyeon tilts her head, “I’m pretty sure she knows I’m single,” She thinks back to one time during dinner Yoohyeon asked if she was seeing anyone.

“She may know you’re available, yeah, but she might not know you’re an option, ya know, someone she can look at in that way, so you have to show her so that there’s no confusion down the line.”

Gahyeon sits back, stunned, “You’re so smart.”

“Yes, yes I am.”

~~~

She pushes the front door open tiredly, then kicks off her shoes, the lights are off, and the glow of the tv screen is illuminating the room. She makes her way to the stairs.

“Hey,”

Gahyeon freezes, looking over to the sectional where the person who called her sits alone, “Hi, Siyeon.”

“Did you have fun today?” She smiles, “The girls said you went out with your friend.”   
  


As much as she wanted to run, she couldn’t, because Siyeon was making an effort and she should too, “Uhm yeah,” She walks closer to the couch, “There’s a lot of stuff to do around here.”

“Yeah,”

_ Talk to her _ , a voice in her head that sounds an awful lot like Ryujin says. Gahyeon looks at the action movie playing on the tv, “What’s this?”

“Captain America.” Siyeon turns to the screen, then back at Gahyeon, “Have you seen it before?”

“Uhm..No,” And she kicks herself for shoving her headphones in or playing on her phone whenever one of her friends from school put on a superhero movie.

“Do you want to watch with me?” the way Siyeon is looking at her expectantly, she can’t say no.

“....Sure,”

She frowns, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” 

“No, I-I want to,” She walks around to sit on the couch, there’s more than enough room for her to be as far away from the older girl as possible.

Siyeons smile returns, “Okay,”

“So uhm,” Gahyeon starts nervously after a few minutes of them watching the movie, “you like superheroes and stuff?”

Siyeon nods, without taking her eyes off the screen, “Yeah, I’ve been collecting comics since I was a kid,”

“Comics?” She doesn’t mean to sound so taken aback, but she sounds so anyway.

“Yeah,” Siyeon finally looks at her, “Why so surprised?” The lazy smirk on her face lets Gahyeon know she’s not offended, just amused.

“My bad-I just, You don’t seem like the type, that’s all.” 

“Oh?” Siyeon raises her eyebrow, “What type do I seem like, then?” 

“I dunno,” Gahyeon shrugs, putting her attention back on the movie, she shouldn’t have said anything, “just not the superhero type.”

Siyeon chuckles, the sound sends shocks through Gahyeon’s system, “I guess I’m not what I seem then, hm?”

Gahyeon musters up the courage to meet her eyes, “No,” She tells her firmly, “No, you’re not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm sorry this took so long and it's so short, but at least gahsing are interacting right?? again, I'm sorry, but this chapter was just so hard to write, i rewrote it like 3 times, and I don't think i'm quite happy with it but i had to get it out, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, BUT! i have been working on a gahdong socmed au that will be up on [this](https://twitter.com/prodbyLGH) twt acc aka @prodbyLGH, as soon as i get this chapter up, so if you wanna read that go for it. anyways im sorry again, and i hope you enjoy reading this, i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. thank you sorry if this looks clapped lol i don't know how to fix it

**Author's Note:**

> lmao gahyeon is a mess
> 
> and here's my twt @eternalgah in case you want any updates or if you just want another somnie moot lol
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter up asap, thanks for reading besties 
> 
> and the title is based of the song almost (sweet music) by hozier, so get into it


End file.
